2015 Campolindo Cougars Freshman football team
The '''2015 Campolindo Cougars Freshman football team '''represented Campolindo High School of Moraga, California in the 2015 NFHS Football Season. They were lead by third year head coach Joe Petite and played their home games at Bob Wilson Stadium. Schedule Roster Game Reports vs. San Rafael Bulldogs Date: Thursday, September 3, 2015 Game Time: 6:00PM Game weather: Temperature: 67'F, Wind: SW 3mph, Weather: Partly Cloudy The San Rafael Bulldogs football team (San Rafael, CA), was beaten 41-13 in Thursday's non-league challenge with the visiting Campolindo Cougars (Moraga, CA). The Cougars (1-0) will now prepare for their challenge against Deer Valley (Antioch, CA). The Wolverines come into the non-league challenge with a 0-1 record. In their last challenge, Deer Valley was beaten by Granada (Livermore, CA), 7-6, in a non-league challenge. The Bulldogs now sport a 1-1 record. They take the field next when they travel to Dougherty Valley for a non-league challenge on Thursday, September 17. @ Deer Valley Wolverines Date: Thursday, September 10, 2015 Game Time: 5:00PM Game weather: Temperature: 102'F, Wind: NW 13.8mph, Weather: Clear In Thursday's non-league bout, the visiting Campolindo Cougars football squad scored a close 20-18victory over the Deer Valley Wolverines. In their next game, the Cougars face the Napa Indians (Napa, CA) in a non-league bout, on Thursday, September 17. Campolindo will attempt to advance on its 2-0 season record. The Indians enter the bout with a 1-0 record after their 28-20 non-league win over Casa Grande (Petaluma, CA). The Wolverines (0-2) will now prepare for their bout against Pitman (Turlock, CA). The Pride enter the non-league bout with a 0-2 record. In their last bout, Pitman was nudged by Lincoln (Stockton, CA), 24-23, in a non-league bout. @ Napa Indians Date: Thursday, September 17, 2015 Game Time: 6:00PM Game weather: Temperature: 73'F, Wind: SSW 11.5mph, Weather: Clear The Napa Indians thwarted the visiting Campolindo Cougars football team by a count of 35-21 in Thursday's non-league outing. With the win, Napa upgrades its record to 2-0 on the season. The Indians host Elk Grove (Elk Grove, CA) to confront the Thundering Herd in a non-league outing on Thursday, September 24. The Thundering Herd go into the outing with a record of 1-2. Elk Grove lost 29-20 in their recent non-league outing against Yuba City (Yuba City, CA) With the loss, Campolindo moves to 2-1 on the season. The Cougars travel to Dublin (Dublin, CA) to confront the Gaels in a non-league outing on Thursday, September 24. The Gaels go into the outing with a record of 2-1. Dublin lost 34-12 in their recent non-league outing against Newark Memorial (Newark, CA) @ Dublin Gaels Date: Thursday, September 25, 2015 Game Time: 5:00PM Game weather: Temperature: 95'F, Wind: WNW 4mph, Weather: Clear The crowd at Thursday's non-league contest between the Campolindo Cougars (Moraga, CA) and the host Dublin Gaels (Dublin, CA), observed Campolindo's football squad edge Dublin by a count of 25-22. The Cougars now own a 3-1 record. They play next when they host Dougherty Valley for a contest on Thursday, October 1. Campolindo will play a Wildcats squad coming off a 27-14 league win over Las Lomas (Walnut Creek, CA). The Wildcats record now stands at 5-0. Coming up next, the Gaels play the Acalanes Dons (Lafayette, CA) in a non-league contest, on Thursday, October 8. Dublin will attempt to upgrade on its 2-2 season record. vs. Dougherty Valley Date: Thursday, October 1, 2015 Game Time: 5:00PM Game weather: Temperature: 70'F, Wind: W 2mph, Weather: Clear Category:Campolindo Cougars football